A mobile communication system including both a WCDMA (Wideband-CDMA) mobile communication system and an LTE (Long Term Evolution) mobile communication system is configured to perform Inter-RAT (Radio Access Technology) mobility control on the WCDMA mobile communication system and the LTE mobile communication system for each mobile station UE.